


An Ocean Without You is Like the Desert

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically, I think that's it - Freeform, Jilix are adorable thanks bye, M/M, Prince!Jisung, arranged marriages and then not wanting arranged marriages so they avoid them, rated t for kissing uwu, royalty au bc I have no self-restraint, servant!Felix, there's like one swear lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Jisung, a prince, has had his future planned out for him since he was young. But things change when his servant upsets the balance.





	An Ocean Without You is Like the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jilix weekend y'all
> 
> It's currently like 1 am and I need to be up in less than 6 hours buT I WANTED TO GET THIS DONE OKAY
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Jisung sighed and rubbed at his eye. He was, quite frankly, sick and tired of all of these suitors trying to “win his hand” or whatever. He had seen too many people try to impress him over the past couple of days, and none of them could do it. His father, the king, was getting desperate, that much was obvious; he would wring his hands and grind his teeth a little more each time Jisung turned someone else away. 

The young prince sighed loudly and stood from his throne after another suitor had come and gone. “I need to use the restroom,” he announced, and stepped away from his throne, his servant dutifully following him. 

“Han Jisung, if you don’t choose someone by the time the day is over, I swear to all of the gods--!” the king shouted after him. 

“Oh great and mighty Han, ruler of the land of Han, please for the love of this Han, don’t rush my marriage,” Jisung called back, hearing the tall door to the throne room shut behind him. He breezed down the long corridor, letting his cape gently float behind him as the soles of his shoes scuffed on the marble floor. 

Walking up the spiral staircase of the southwestern turret, Jisung finally saw the light of the sun for the first time that day. It was setting. And blinding. He leaned out of the window, letting the sun wash over his skin and the warmth caress his face. As the orange light flooded the staircase, the young prince sank down against the opposite wall and felt the day’s events catch up to him. He only noticed he was crying when his servant wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Hey, hey,” Felix said gently. “It’s okay, yeah? Everything’s gonna work out.” 

Jisung sniffed, locking eyes with his servant. “How do you know?” 

“Your highness,” Felix started, his eyes tender and full of concern. 

“In such an intimate position, is there really a need for titles?” the young prince inquired softly, his breath mingling with the other’s. He watched as blush climbed up his neck and towards his earlobes until they were burning a soft pink shade. 

“J-Jisung,” Felix stammered, his cheeks flushing as well. 

“Yes, Felix?” 

The other heaved a sigh. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Ah. That.” Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, biting at it until it was swollen. “This whole marriage thing has me really stressed out. I don’t want to marry anyone that my father has chosen for me. I feel like I should be able to choose my future partner for myself, you know? I want to have a relationship before I get married, not launch myself into a lifelong commitment with someone I don’t love.” 

“Mm.” 

“And like, I haven’t even had my first kiss yet, I don’t even know how to kiss anyone and I think that’s a crime.”

“Mm.” 

“And, on top of that, I don’t mesh well with a lot of personalities. Either they’re too weak and I’m too strong-willed or they’re too stubborn. I got really lucky with you, Fe, because we blend well together. We… we’re friends. We’re good friends. Right?” 

“I would agree.” 

“And like…” Jisung drifted off, chewing on his lip again. 

“Jisung.” 

“Yeah?” 

Felix knelt on the stair one down from the one Jisung was sitting on and took the prince’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger, pulling down with his thumb just enough so that Jisung’s lip slipped out from between his teeth. He was so, so close to Jisung, who could feel his servant’s breath puff against his cheek. Felix tilted Jisung’s head upwards, keeping their eyes locked, and leaned down so their eyelashes were almost brushing. “Can I kiss you?” he murmured in a hushed tone. 

Jisung gulped audibly and nodded. “Y-yes,” he breathed. “Please.” 

Felix smiled and closed the distance between the two of them, slotting their lips together. 

Jisung had fantasised about kissing people before. Several of them were girls, whom he could then take control of the situation with. The other fantasies mainly comprised of Felix. Jisung had always thought that his servant would be more pliant, would be soft and willing for Jisung to take control of the kiss from. In reality, he was nothing like those fantasies. Felix had full control over the kiss, guiding Jisung’s chin and pressing their lips harshly together. Once Jisung opened his mouth, craving more, Felix sucked Jisung’s lip into his mouth, then laving the bruised area with his tongue. 

Jisung pulled back after a brief moment, gasping for air. He still cradled Felix’s neck in his hand, keeping him close, and had his other halfway down the servant’s back to pull him closer. “How long--” 

“A long, long time. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Jisungie. I’ve wanted to make you happy for as long as I can remember, and if the best way to do that is to remain your servant until I’m worn down and grey, then so be it. I will bear that burden for as long as I have to.” 

“Felix, I--”

“Jisung,” Felix murmured, ever so softly. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I… I’ve loved you for a long time. At first, it was platonic, like a friendship kind of love. But now, I think I can honestly say that I love you.” 

Jisung’s mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. 

“Having said that,” Felix continued, “I know that I’m just a servant, while you’re a prince. It can’t really work between us, not with the will of your father. I can try my best to talk to him, though, if that’s something that you want.” 

“Felix.”

“I know that your father won’t approve, but maybe if I try hard enough, I can convince him to at least let you stay a while longer. Maybe we could even run away together.”

“Felix.” 

“And, well, maybe we’ll just have to wing it, you know? I don’t have meaning or purpose if I don’t have you. I know it’s not the same for you, because you have a whole kingdom to rule over, but I still think that--”

“Felix!” 

The servant finally stopped. “Yeah?” 

“Shut the hell up.” 

Felix blinked a couple of times before nodding, his eyes then widening as Jisung pulled him in for another kiss by the back of his neck. 

They could make it work if they really wanted to, Jisung decided, realising that the emotion blossoming in his chest was how his older sister had described love to him. 

They could make it work, Jisung decided as they pressed their foreheads together, holding Felix just a little bit tighter. 

They could make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> My twt is @biscuityskies, if you're interested! 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me alive uwu   
Also if you wanna chat I'm always gonna respond to comments, and my dms are always open on twt! 
> 
> <3


End file.
